


Спи со мной

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Классика жанра: герои вынуждены ночевать в комнате с одной кроватью.





	Спи со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663105) by [Avengerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz). 



Миссия была обречена на провал с самого начала, Баки стоило об этом догадаться, как только он услышал от Стива "Тони Старк" и "разведка" в одном предложении. Хотя, если говорить честно, вовсе не Тони был виноват, что их раскрыли. Они пытались прощупать нефтяного магната, чей бизнес был подозрительно тесно связан с Гидрой. Тони с удивительной легкостью сумел разговорить их цель, и, не вызывая подозрений, выуживал из нее сведения прямо посреди светского раута. Все пошло к черту, когда Баки вернулся с напитками (кола для Тони, виски с "сюрпризом" для его собеседника) — объекту хватило одного взгляда на "телохранителя мистера Старка", чтобы поднять тревогу.  
  
"Ну, раньше мы сомневались, состоит ли он в Гидре, зато теперь знаем точно", — мрачно заметил Тони, ныряя за колонну, чтобы укрыться от града пуль. Баки, конечно, сумел их вывести, отделавшись при этом лишь небольшой ссадиной на бедре. Спасательная команда была вынуждена отступить, иначе им пришлось бы иметь дело с настоящей армией головорезов, пущенной по их следу. В итоге Тони и Баки оказались предоставлены сами себе, им нужно было продержаться до утра, не имея в распоряжении ничего, кроме украденного пистолета и смекалки. Когда они смогли оторваться от последней группы преследователей, у Баки еще оставались силы двигаться дальше, но он видел, что Тони вымотан трехчасовым забегом по берлинским улицам. К счастью, у Мстителей были конспиративные квартиры практически в любой точке мира, и вскоре Баки уже вводил код от входной двери маленького домика на окраине.   
  
— Здесь мы будем в безопасности, — сказал он, заходя внутрь. — По крайней мере, до утра.   
  
— Вот спасибо, а то я не в курсе, для чего нужны укрытия, — рявкнул Тони. Баки обернулся к нему, подняв бровь, удивленный нетипичной вспышкой злости. Тот со вздохом потер лицо руками. — Извини, я не должен был срываться. Просто… Черт, ты ведь понимаешь, что этот тип сейчас уже далеко за пределами страны, у нас есть улики против него, но что от них толку, если мы не сможем его найти?!  
  
— Мы его найдем, — ответил Баки уверенно. Тони не выглядел убежденным, Баки хлопнул его по плечу и повторил, твердо глядя в глаза. — Мы его найдем, Тони.  
  
Тони, вздохнув, опустил плечи:  
  
— Ладно.   
  
Он тяжело моргнул — раз, другой, Баки наблюдал с насмешливой улыбкой, как усталость настигает его со скоростью товарного поезда. "Боже, я с ног валюсь", — Тони разглядывал комнату, и Баки только теперь оценил, в каком положении они оказались. Снаружи дом выглядел маленьким, но внутри… Скажем так, он внезапно понял, что скучает по своей крохотной квартирке в Бруклине. Здесь же малюсенькая кухня соседствовала с кроватью, а единственной комнатой с нормальной дверью был туалет. У них со Стивом хотя бы были отдельные комнаты. С дверями. Слов нет, Баки приходилось спать в дырах и похуже, но условия здесь наверняка сильно отличалась от тех, к которым привык Тони Старк. Впрочем, Тони это, кажется, совсем не заботило. Он скинул свои дорогие туфли, при взгляде на которые Баки поморщился, представляя, каково было полночи в них бегать, снял пиджак и рухнул на кровать.   
  
— Неожиданно удобно, — пробормотал он в подушку.   
  
Баки усмехнулся.  
  
— Я лягу на полу, — отозвался он, снимая куртку. В крошечной комнате не было места даже для матраса.   
  
— Что? — Баки поднял глаза и увидел, что Тони приподнялся на локтях и с удивлением смотрит на него. — Почему? Мы вдвоем поместимся на кровати.  
  
Баки моргнул.  
  
— Да, конечно, но… — он посмотрел вниз, на грязный ковер, потом снова на Тони, стараясь скрыть смущение. — Я лягу на полу, это не проблема.  
  
Тони закатил глаза:  
  
— Сыворотка там, или не сыворотка, но я прекрасно вижу, что ты устал. Тебе нужно выспаться, если мы собираемся завтра убраться из этого города, а на полу нормально не отдохнешь, — он подвинулся, освобождая место, и похлопал по кровати. — Запрыгивай, солдат, могу заверить, ты не худший из тех, кто бывал в моей постели.  
  
Настал черед Баки закатить глаза.  
  
— Ты и правда знаешь, как заставить парня почувствовать себя особенным, Старк, — огрызнулся он, снимая обувь.  
  
— Ну да… — Тони сел на кровати и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, — Пеппер мне без конца внушает, что нужно избегать флирта с коллегами. Сексуальные домогательства и все такое.  
  
Тони снял рубашку, и Баки поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от его обнаженной шеи.   
  
— Да? А что бы ты сказал, если бы тебе не пришлось об этом волноваться? — спросил он и получил в ответ удивленный взгляд из-под темных ресниц.  
  
— Сказал бы, что я и в самом деле не против тебя в свой постели, Барнс, — от мурлыкающего тона, которым Тони произнес его имя у Баки пересохло в горле.   
  
Раньше все было бы гораздо проще. Он помнил, что отлично умел заигрывать, знал, как обращаться с девушками (и с мужчинами тоже, только украдкой). Баки Барнс из прошлой жизни знал бы, что сказать, ответил бы на шуточки Тони смехом и откровенным флиртом, но в сегодняшнем Баки мало что осталось от того обаятельного парня. Теперь он сумел лишь тупо кивнуть в ответ и пробормотал:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Улыбка Тони угасла:   
  
— Как я и говорил, сексуальные домогательства, судебные иски и так далее. Кому это нужно?   
  
Он отвернулся и продолжил раздеваться в полной тишине, а Баки разглядывал линию его спины и отчаянно желал найти нужные слова. Он выключил лампы и лег рядом с Тони при слабом свете уличных фонарей. По правде говоря, кровать была слишком тесной для двоих взрослых мужчин, но Тони все же умудрился оставить между ними расстояние в несколько дюймов. Баки моргнул, глядя в потолок, глаза жгло, конечно из-за попыток разглядеть что-нибудь в полумраке, из-за чего же еще...  
  
— Я бы не стал подавать на тебя в суд, — сказал он в темноту, не понимая до конца, что произнес это вслух, пока слова не повисли в воздухе.   
  
На минуту стало совсем тихо, потом Баки услышал шорох ткани — Тони повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Если бы ты со мной флиртовал, — Баки говорил медленно, с мучительной неловкостью, — я бы не стал подавать в суд.   
  
— О, — тихо отозвался Тони, замолчал на секунду и продолжил, — Ладно. Это хорошо.  
  
Баки улыбнулся, глядя в потолок. Когда он проснулся посреди ночи и обнаружил, что Тони оплел его всеми конечностями, как осьминог, то снова улыбнулся и обнял его в ответ. 


End file.
